Blame
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: - Amanhã, podemos culpar a bebida e a noite - sugeriu Rose. - Parece perfeito para mim - disse Scorpius e a puxou para um beijo. [ONE-SHORT]


_A culpa está queimando dentro de mim_

 _No fundo, estou machucado_

 _Esse não é um sentimento que eu possa conviver_

 _Então, ponha a culpa na  
noite_

 _Não me culpe_

 _Não me culpe_

 _Ponha a culpa na noite_

 _(Blame – Calvin Harris feat John Newman)_

Scorpius Malfoy estava um pouco bêbado. Tivera uma semana estressante, brigara com o pai mais uma vez e acabara descontando na mãe que o amava. Fizera a besteira de contar para Abus que ele tinha mais do que simplesmente beijado uma menina que agora era a namorada do Potter (não que já fosse naquela época, Merlin, não). E ainda tinha se esquecido de fazer o maldito trabalho de Transfiguração. Fora, claro, Rose Weasley. Aquela menina era uma idiota e ainda assim não saía da cabeça dele.

Então, no mau humor que estava resolvera ir para uma festa, para se distrair. Não estava conseguindo e bebia para compensar.

\- O que você irá querer, moça? - perguntou o barman para alguém que se sentara ao seu lado.

\- O que você tiver de mais forte - respondeu uma voz facilmente reconhecível.

Scorpius se virou para confirmar que não estava enlouquecendo e realmente estava sentando ao lado de Weasley em um bar, o único que aceitava estudantes, mesmo sabendo que eles deviam estar em Hogwarts. Tantas pessoas e tinha que ser logo ela? Mas era. Que sorte _incrível_ ele tinha.

Ela estava linda, em um vestido preto colado e uma maquiagem forte. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam arrumados, mas ainda assim não  
pareciam nada sem vida como sempre, talvez porque agora estivessem soltos. Ela estava atraente e Malfoy odiou isso. Ela devia ser sempre feia, era mais fácil  
odiá-la desse jeito e esquecer o quanto ela quebrou o seu coração quando recusou o seu convite para sair.

\- Ora, se não é Weasley - falou com a voz arrastada, a que sabia que ela odiava mais.

Ela se virou para o olhar para quem estava falando com ela e não apareceu surpresa em ver Scorpius. Talvez porque o loiro vivia em ambientes como esse.

\- Boa noite, Malfoy.

\- Só se for você para você – ele retrucou – A minha certamente não está sendo.

\- Eu só estava sendo educada – Weasley debochou – Ou você acha que a minha noite está ótima e eu estou aqui perdendo tempo para _nada_? – falou irritada. Malfoy conseguia a irritar facilmente – os dois sabiam disso – mas dessa vez só estava descontando nele, assim como ele fez.

Scorpius pegou o seu copo e tomou uma grande quantidade.

\- Claro que pessoas _perfeitas_ como Rose Weasley não podem perder tempo em vir em lugares que as pessoas frequentam para se divertir, oh não, ela tem que focar nos estudos – replicou Malfoy, debochado.

\- Cala a boca! Você está chamando atenção para nós, falando alto desse jeito – sussurrou Rose.

\- E você odiaria isso não é, Weasley? – desdenhou Scorpius – Odiaria ser vista com um Malfoy. É boa demais para alguém que o sobrenome tão _sujo_. Não foi por isso que rejeitou o meu convite?

Rose o encarou irritada.

\- Você não sabe do que está falando. Eu jamais me importaria com isso.

\- Eu acho que sei muito bem – Scorpius deu mais um gole na bebida dele.

O copo de Rose chegou e ela o virou sem nem olhar o que era, pedindo mais um.

\- Não sabe – replicou, de novo.

\- Então me diga _por que_ não aceitou sair comigo.

\- Por que importa tanto, Malfoy? – ela falou.

Scorpius nunca diria a verdadeira razão, que não conseguia parar de pensar nela fazia um tempo e precisava sair com ela, pelo menos uma vez, antes de seguir em frente.

\- Não importa. Eu só quero entender.

\- Não é claro que eu te odeio? – ela replicou, fechando os olhos e apertando a cabeça. Depois, abriu os olhos novamente e o fuzilou com o olhar, como se ele fosse responsável por uma dor enorme de cabeça. Talvez fosse. Scorpius não se importava.

Scorpius deu uma risadinha irônica.

\- Não foi isso que pareceu no outro dia - seu sorriso era grande ao lembrar do que tinha acontecido no corredor.

Eles estavam discutindo, mais uma vez, nas rondas e Rose tinha se alterado. Para contê-la e parar a provável tapa que viria, Malfoy tinha pegado a mão de Rose no meio do caminho e acabou a segurando tempo demais. Ele a olhou e, sem pensar, a beijara. Ela tinha o retribuído com fervor.

Depois disso, ela parecera ficar com vergonha e fugira dele todas as vezes que o vira, menos uma, na qual ele pedira para sair com ela. Ela recusara e saíra apressadamente.

\- Eu estava frágil.

Era uma desculpa patética, mas Scorpius não insistiu. Sabia que Rose Weasley não admitiria que sentia atração por ele - não, ela se mataria antes de falar isso para o loiro.

\- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta – Scorpius a lembrou.

\- Que pergunta? – ela suspirou como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

\- Por que você disse não?

\- Porque você não gosta de mim de verdade - falou ela.

Scorpius a olhou chocado.

\- Você realmente acha isso? – perguntou, com um tom mais suave.

\- Não, eu _sei_ disso – Rose falou – Mas isso não importa, porque eu também não gosto de você.

Aquilo atingiu duramente Scorpius. Doeu ouvir claramente que ela não gostasse dele e por um instante ele quis fugir dali e deixar Rose Weasley e todas as suas confusões para outras pessoas. Mas não conseguiu.

Tentou se controlar enquanto encarava a garota tão perfeita e mesmo assim tão complicada. Ela agia como se gostasse dele e sempre o procurava, mas não podia admitir isso, ficava inventando desculpas e desculpas para vê-lo.

\- Ah, então você não gosta de mim? – perguntou friamente – Pois eu acho que você está mentindo.

\- Eu não estou! – e olhou para o chão, como se estivesse desesperada para sair dali. Mas não se mexeu. Somente bebeu mais.

Scorpius deu um sorriso de lado. Weasley estava mais uma vez adiando a hora da despedida.

\- Weasley, você está ficando mais patética a cada segundo.

\- Não me chame de patética – ela replicou com raiva.

\- Pois todas as pessoas que tem uma chance de sair com quem gostam e rejeitam por nada... Eu as chamo de patética. Por que você seria uma exceção? Acha-se assim tão especial?

Rose finalmente explodiu. Não aguentava mais Malfoy a provocando. Ainda mais porque sabia que ele fazia isso só porque estava machucado e queria respostas.

\- Eu não _podia_ dizer sim, ok?! – ela não o encarou, como se estivesse com medo de que ele estaria rindo dela – Uma das minhas melhores amigas gosta de você. Você é o melhor amigo de Albus. Minha família te odeia. Você não quer nada sério com ninguém. Eu não tenho nada a ver com você. _Nós não daríamos certo._ Não teria ponto nem em tentar.

Scorpius a encarou, enquanto sentia a esperança percorrer o seu corpo. Ela não dissera não porque não gostava dele. Ela estava com medo.

Isso deu uma ideia para ele.

\- Então, você estava assustada – falou e deu um gole na bebida, como se não estivesse esperando reação alguma.

Mas Rose Weasley não o desapontou nem um pouco quando respondeu, o seu orgulho falando mais alto que a razão.

\- Não estava.

\- Prove.

Rose revirou os olhos.

\- E como eu iria provar isso? – perguntou sarcástica.

\- Beijando-me.

Weasley riu.

\- Está tão desesperado assim? Isso não prova nada.

\- Pois agora eu tenho certeza que você está com _medo_.

Scorpius viu que falara a coisa certa. Os olhos  
de Rose brilharam com determinação para provar que era corajosa. _Francamente, Grifinórios eram tão manipuláveis._ Malfoy quase revirou os olhos.

\- Não estou.

\- Prove – cantarolou Malfoy.

E ela o beijou.

Por um segundo, tudo estava perfeito. Era melhor ainda que dá primeira vez. Como se de alguma forma eles estivessem mais ligados ainda, com mais desejo de estar um com o outro.

Scorpius estava começando a se perder ali. Mas, Rose separou a boca dos dois.

\- Isso não prova nada. Qualquer um faria isso - Scorpius falou desapontado.

\- Você só está dizendo isso porque gostou de me beijar - Rose falou, provocativa.

\- E se eu dissesse que foi você que gostou?

Rose deu de ombros.

\- Iria estar querendo somente desviar do assunto principal.

\- E qual é esse assunto?

\- Que você gostou do meu beijo.

\- Eu acho que você é quem gostou - Era engraçado como a bebida parecia estar facilitando o entendimento dessa conversa tão complicada.

\- Eu acho que… - Rose parou de falar.

\- O quê? - pressionou Malfoy.

-... nós dois estamos falando tanto sobre isso, só para, você, sabe, que isso aconteça de novo - e isso foi tudo que ela disse antes de Scorpius se aproximar e ela levar os lábios dela ao seu.

E dessa vez nenhum dos dois se controlaram, cansados de fingir não terem sentimentos um pelo outro, e entregaram todas as frustrações e desejos em um beijo quente. Nunca tinham se sentido assim e tudo que queriam era que o momento durasse para sempre.

Mas, novamente, ele acaba. Só que dessa vez, os dois se encaram depois do beijo e sorriem.

\- Já te disse o quanto eu odeio os seus joguinhos, Malfoy? – perguntou Rose, arrumando um fio de cabelo que estava fora do lugar.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

\- Não costumo ouvir mentiras.

\- Fico feliz por isso - ela disse, sorrindo.

\- E eu fico feliz de ficar com você - ele falou.

\- Só por essa noite.

\- Só por essa noite - ele concordou, porque uma noite era melhor que nada, e os dois sabiam que não podiam durar, mas que também não podiam se conter. Uma noite era perfeito por agora.

\- Amanhã, podemos culpar a bebida e a noite - sugeriu Rose.

\- Parece perfeito para mim - disse Scorpius e a puxou para um beijo.

* * *

Nota: Espero que goste dessa história, Juba, já que implorou tanto por ela.


End file.
